Tresna
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Hanya sebuah pernyataan cinta di sebuah kedai batagor. (For Challenge fic Dialog Bahasa Daerah) ket. dialog menggunakan bahasa Jawa ngoko.


**Tresna**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi x Akashi Seijuuro

Warning : Yaoi, AU, Bahasa daerah (Jawa)

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Hanya sebuah pernyataan cinta di sebuah kedai batagor.

####

Siang itu cukup panas di daerah sekitar Lapangan Jetayu, Pekalongan. Terdengar jarang mengingat hujan yang masih kerap turun sehingga siapapun yang tengah keluar akan melihat banyak sekali orang yang juga keluar di waktu yang sama.

Begitu pula Akashi. Pemuda yang satu itu kini tengah menikmati siang yang panas pertama dalam minggu ini. Dia berjalan melalui trotoar di area Kali Loji dan kemudian menyeberang untuk sampai di Lapangan Jetayu. Mata heterochromenya menilik setiap sudut dimana semua orang tumpah ruah dan menghabiskan hari mereka disana. Akashi mengesah, dia kemudian berjalan sedikit menghindar dari kerumunan dan hendak menyeberang untuk melanjutkan perjalaannya, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Aka-chin ?"

Akashi menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai ungu dengan beberapa _Opak Usek _(Krupuk Usek) di gendongan tangan kirinya serta beberapa _Lekker _(Martabak manis tipis isi pisang) di tangan kanannya. Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Arep ngendi, Aka-chin ? _(Mau kemana, Aka-chin ?)_" Tanyanya setelah menelan sebuah _Lekker _pisang strawberry miliknya. Memang jarang sekali Murasakibara bertemu denga Akashi di tempat seramai ini.

"Aku arep nang Perpustakaan Kota. _(Aku mau ke Perpustakaan Kota.)_" Jawabnya singkat. Murasakibara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Akashi. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya memberikan salah satu _Lekker_nya kepada Akashi.

– Murasakibara menelan sebuah _Lekker_ lagi – "Wau ana wong lewat ,jarene perpuse wis tutup, Petugase padha lungo._ (Tadi ada orang lewat, kata mereka perpusnya sudah tutup. Petugasnya pergi.) _" Ujar Murasakibara yang membuat Akashi sedikit merasa kesal.

"Yawis. Ternuwun, Atsushi. Aku meh balik sek. _(Yasudahlah, Terimakasih, Atsushi. Aku akan pulang dulu.)_" Pamit Akashi. Namun sebelum Akashi melangkahkan kaki untuk beranjak, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Murasakibara – yang sudah menghabiskan semua _Lekker_nya.

"Tenimbang Aka-chin balik ra ana kerjaan, mending melu aku wae. _(Daripada Aka-chin pulang tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik ikut aku saja.)" _Murasakibara tersenyum dan Akashi pun menyetujui ide tersebut.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak di belakang kedai _batagor._ Memesan lima porsi batagor dengan satu porsi dengan sedikit sayuran milik Akashi dan empat porsi penuh milik Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin mrene gel meh luru buku tok ? _(Aka-chin kesini cuma mau mencari buku saja ?)_" Suara tak jelas – karena dia masih mengunyah makanannya – milik Murasakibara mengalun memecah keheningan yang tercipta jika saja suara menyeruput _es teh_ lewat sedotan tidak dihitung.

Akashi belum menjawab dan masih sibuk mengunyah batagornya perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengangguk mengiyakan dan membuat Murasakibara bergumam kecil.

"Lha Kowe ana apa nang kene, Atsushi ? _(Kamu sedang apa di sini, Atsushi ?) _" Akashi berbalik bertanya. Murasakibara sempat terdiam untuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban, sebelum dia berkata bahwa dia biasa ke sini untuk mencari makanan karena pedagang yang biasa lewat di depan rumahnya memilih libur saat hari minggu.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Hey, Atsushi !" Panggilnya membuat Murasakibara memusatkan pandangannya pada manik emas-merah milik Akashi.

"Dhewe wis suwi ra lungo wong loro-nan tok ya rupane. _(Kita sudah lama tidak pergi berduaan saja ya rupanya.)_" Ucap Akashi dan membuat Murasakibara juga berpikir demikian. Sejak mereka masuk SMA, kini mereka jarang sekali keluar berdua seperti ini padahal mereka bersekolah di satu kota yang sama.

"Yen kaya kuwi, Aka-chin gelem tiap wayah lega tak parani tak ajak jalan-jalan ? _(Kalau begitu, Aka-chin mau tiap waktu luang aku jemput untuk aku ajak jalan-jalan ?)_" Tanya Murasakibara. Akashi hanya merespon kecil, "Tak pikir kuwi dudu masalah gedhe toh. _(Aku pikir itu bukan masalah besar.)"_

Murasakibara mengangguk, dia kemudian melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan satu piring yang tersisa. Sedangkan Akashi baru menghabiskan setengah dari porsi yang dipesannya.

"Atsushi." Panggil Akashi lagi. Murasakibara kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring kepada Akashi.

"Ajane bar iki Kowe ra usah anut karo omonganku maneh. _(Harusnya setelah ini kamu tidak perlu patuh pada omonganku lagi.)_" Kata Akashi. Murasakibara sedikit terkaget dengan ucapan mantan kaptennya barusan. Dia mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya sebelum kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Aku manut karo Aka-chin dudu amarga Aka-chin bener terus lan menang terus – _(Aku patuh pada Aka-chin bukan karena Aka-chin benar terus dan menang terus – )_" Murasakibara tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Tangannya yang besar itu dia bersihkan dulu menggunakan tissue yang kemudian dia tempatkan tangan besarnya itu di kepala Akashi.

" – nanging amarga aku tresna karo Aka-chin._( – tapi karena aku cinta sama Aka-chin.)_"

Akashi sempat terdiam demi menetralkan wajahnya agar tidak memerah saat ini juga. Dia membalikkan sendoknya dan lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kowe ra reti artine romantis ya, Atsushi. Ngomong tresna kok nang bakul batagor._(Kamu tidak tahu artinya romantis ya, Atsushi. Bicara cinta kok di penjual batagor.)_"

Sementara yang bersangkutan kini tengah nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

* * *

><p>AN : Saya ga tahu ini apa /nangis  
>semoga dapat memuaskan batin (?) yang ngeship sama MuraAka seperti saya dan ini hasil buat dialog bahasa daerah aduh... rada aneh, jadi ngerasa gagal jadi orang jawa mojok  
>yang mau meninggalkan jejak monggo~<br>terimakasih sudah membaca~ XD


End file.
